Abbildungen von Mohammed
Das Erlauben von Bildern von Mohammed im Islam ist ein umstrittenes Thema. Mündliche und schriftliche Darstellungen sind in allen Richtungen des Islam erlaubt, aber es gibt unterschiedliche Meinungen zum Thema Bilder. Der Koran verbietet nicht explizit Bilder von Mohammed, aber es gibt einige Hadith, welche die Darstellung von Personen verbieten.What Everyone Needs to Know about Islam, John L. Esposito - 2011 p. 14; for hadith see Sahih al-Bukhari, Hadith: 7.834, 7.838, 7.840, 7.844, 7.846 Die Frage, ob die Bilder von Mohammed, in islamischer Kunst, auch religiöse Kunst sind, wird von Wissenschaftlern heftig debattiert.Gruber (2010), p.27 Die Bilder erscheinen in Büchern über Geschichte und Dichtkunst, inklusive religiöse Themen. Der Koran ist niemals bebildert.Cosman, Pelner and Jones, Linda Gale. Handbook to life in the medieval world, p. 623, Infobase Publishing, ISBN 0-8160-4887-8, ISBN 978-0-8160-4887-8 Aber die Wissenschaftler geben zu, dass solche Bilder auch immer ein spirituelles Element haben. Mit der erwähnenswerten Ausnahme vom modernen Iran, waren Bilder von Mohammed immer selten und zu keiner Epoche und in keiner Gemeinschaft der Muslime oft vorhanden. Bilder von Mohammed waren auch selten im nicht-islamischen Westen durch seine ganze Geschichte. Hintergrund Das Bilderverbot im Islam ist das Ergebnis einer in der islamischen Traditionsliteratur und Jurisprudenz kontrovers geführten Diskussion über die Legitimität bildlicher Darstellungen von Menschen und Tieren sowohl im profanen als auch im religiösen Bereich. Der arabische Begriff für bildliche Darstellungen ist und , Letzteres meistens dreidimensional.Der Koran enthält kein Bilderverbot. In einigen Koranversen wird Gott als der größte Bildner und Schöpfer dargestellt: Sure 3, Vers 6Koran, Sure 3, Vers 6: „Er ist's, der euch bildet in den Mutterschößen, wie Er will. Es gibt keinen Gott außer Ihm, dem Mächtigen, dem Weisen.“ (Übersetzung Max Henning); Sure 7, Vers 11Koran, Sure 7, Vers 11: „Und wahrlich, Wir erschufen euch; alsdann bildeten Wir euch; …“ (Übersetzung Max Henning); Sure 40, Vers 67Koran, Sure 40, Vers 67: „Er ist's, der euch erschuf aus Staub, alsdann aus einem Samentropfen, alsdann aus geronnenem Blut, alsdann läßt Er euch als Kindlein hervorgehen. …“ (Übersetzung Max Henning). In Sure 59, Vers 24,Koran, Sure 59, Vers 24: „Er ist Allah, der Schöpfer, der Erschaffer, der Bildner. … (Übersetzung Max Henning)“ wird Gott als „der Schöpfer, Erschaffer und Gestalter“ gepriesen. In der Koranexegese werden die obigen Koranstellen nicht mit einem Bilderverbot in Zusammenhang gebracht, es geht um Gottes Attribute und seine allmächtige Schöpferkraft. Ein Anspruch auf ein Bilderverbot ist daraus nicht abzuleiten. Bilder von Muslimen Verbale Beschreibungen Der Ausdruck ḥilya ( ; Pl. ) oder hilye (als Lehnwort im Türkischen, Pl. hilyeler) bezeichnet im Kontext der islamischen Kalligrafie und islamischen Literatur eine Textgattung und bildliche Gestaltungsweise, in welcher innere und äußere Eigenschaften des Propheten Mohammed basierend auf schriftlich überlieferten und religiös tradierten Angaben beschrieben und ornamental oder figurativ dargestellt werden.Bakker, 209 Im 17. Jahrhundert bildeten diese ḥilyas im Osmanischen Reich die Grundlage für eine neue kalligrafische Kunstform mit einem geometrischen Standardformat. Solche Werke fanden dann beispielsweise als Wandschmuck regionale Verbreitung. Image:Hilye-i serif 1.jpg|''Hilya'' von Hâfiz Osman Image:Hilye-i serif 3.png|''Hilya'' von Hâfiz Osman Image:Hilye-i serif 5.jpg|''Hilya'' von Hâfiz Osman Image:Hilye-i serif 7.jpg|''Hilya'' von Mehmed Tahir Efendi (d. 1848) Image:Hilye-i serif 4.jpg|''Hilya'' von Kazasker Mustafa İzzet Efendi (1801–1876) Image:Hilye-i Serif 6.jpg|''Hilya'' von Kazasker Mustafa İzzet Efendi Rose Hilye.jpg|''Hilya'' geschrieben über die Blüttenblätter einer pinken Rose, die Mohammed symolisiert (18. Jahrhundert). Kalligrafe Beschreibungen Die Islamische Kalligrafie ist ein Aspekt der islamischen Kunst, der sich aus der arabischen Schrift in engem Zusammenhang mit dem Islam entwickelt hat. Sie ist, bedingt durch das Bilderverbot im Islam, die traditionelle bildende Kunst in der islamischen Welt. Mit der eckigen Kufi- und der kursiven Naschi-Schrift entwickelten sich schon früh zwei Stilarten. Image:Muhammad Salat.PNG|Mohammeds Name in Thuluth, als eine arabische kalligrafische Schrift; die kleine Schrift oben links bedeutet "Friede sei mit ihm" Image:Edirne 7331 Nevit.JPG|Kalligrafe Representation vom Mohammeds Namen, gemalt auf eine Wand einer Moschee in Edirne in der Turkei Image:Tile with Calligraphy.JPG|Kalligrafische Fliese aus der Türkei (18. Jahrhundert), enthält die Namen von Gott, Mohammed, und seinen ersten vier Nachfolgern, Abu Bakr, Umar, Uthman und Ali Image:Mustafa Rakim, calligraphic panel.jpg|Eine kalligrafische Platte aus dem späten 19. Jahrhundert von Mustafa Rakim Image:Mirror Muhammad green.jpg|Spiegelkalligrafie von Mohammeds Namen Image:Muhammad decoupage calligraphy panel.jpg|Decoupage Kalligrafie (18. oder 19. Jahrhundert) mit Mohammeds Namen in Spiegelschrift, im Zentrum oben; das Areal darunter repräsentiert eine Mihrab, oder Gebetsnische Image:Pal Pottery Cal3.jpg|Palestinensische Keramik mit den Namen Gott (الله) und Mohammed (محمد) Image:Ambigram - Muhammad and Ali2.svg|Ambigram – Muhammed (محمد) von oben nach unten wird gelesen als Ali (علي), und andersherum Image:Kufic Muhammad.jpg|Verfacher Mohammed in geometrischer Form mit Kufi Schrift, oft benutzt als Fußbodenfliesen in Islamischer Architektur Image:Meknes Medersa Bou Inania Calligraphy.jpg|Geometrische Kufi von der Bou Inania Madrasa (Meknes); der Text liest sich بركة محمد oder baraka muḥammad, in deutsch gesegneter Mohammed Image:Muhammad calligraphy tile.jpg|Fliese von einem Mausoleum aus dem 14. Jahrhundert in Uzbekistan, beschrieben mit Mohammeds Namen (محمد) in quadratischem Kufi Image:Kerman Friday Mosque main entrance cupola.JPG|Moscheekupel mit koranischen Schriften und Kufi Representationen von Allahs und Muhammeds Namen, in die Fliesen gearbeitet Image:Ханака Ахмеда Ясави 2010 017.jpg|''Banna'i'' mit viereckigen Kufi Darstellungen von Mohammeds Namen im Mausoleum of Khoja Ahmed Yasavi, Kazakhstan Image:Isfahan Royal Mosque minaret.JPG|''Banna'i'' auf der königlichen Moschee in Isfahan, Iran, mit eckigen Kufi Darstellungen von Mohammeds und Alis Namen Bilder Dies ist eine Gallerie der muslimischen Bilder von Mohammed. Image:Investiture of Ali Edinburgh codex.jpg| Die Einkleidung von Ali bei Ghadir Khumm, MS Arab 161, fol. 162r, AD 1309/8 Ilkhanid Manuskriptdarstellung. Image:Muammad-as-youth-meeting-monk-bahira-compendium-persia-1315-edin-550.jpg|Mohammed trifft den Mönch Bahira. Von Jami Al-Tawarikh ("Die ganze Geschichte" geschrieben von Rashid Al-Din), ein Manuskript in der Bibiothek der University of Edinburgh; bebildert in Tabriz, Muzaffarid Zeitperiode, c. 1315. File:Mohammed receiving the submission of the Banu Nadir.jpg|Mohammed (reitend auf dem Pferd) erfährt von der Unterwerfung der Banu Nadir, auch Jami Al-Tawarikh. Image:Mohammed kaaba 1315.jpg|Miniatur von Mohammeds wiedereinweihung des Schwarzen Steines bei der Kaaba. Von Jami Al-Tawarikh, c. 1315 Image:Muhammad-Majmac-al-tawarikh-1.jpg|Muhammads Aufruf zum Propheten und die erste Prophezeiung; in der Majmac al-tawarikh (Compendium of Histories), c. 1425; Timurid, Herat, Afghanistan Image:Muhammad-Majmac-al-tawarikh-2.jpg|''Reise des Propheten Mohammed'' in der Majmac al-tawarikh (Compendium of Histories), c. 1425; Timurid. Herat, Afghanistan. Image:Medieval Persian manuscript Muhammad leads Abraham Moses Jesus.jpg|Muhammad führt Abraham, Moses, Jesus und andere im Gebet. Persische Miniatur Image:Muhammad 1514.jpg|Mohammeds Aufstieg in die Himmel, eine Reise bekannt als die Miraj, so dargestellt in der Bostan von Saadi. Image:Miraj by Sultan Muhammad.jpg|Miraj Bild von 1539–43, es reflecktiert die neue Konvention, Mohammed verhüllt darzustellen. Image:Mohammed´s Paradise.jpg|"Mohammed's Paradise," Persische Miniatur aus The History of Mohammed, BnF, Paris. Image:Ship-of-Faith-Houghton-Shahmana-Metropolitan-Museum.jpg|Ein Bild des Houghton Shahnameh (Metropolitan Museum of Art). File:Siyer-i Nebi 223b.jpg|Geburt von Mohammed, von Siyer-i Nebi (1595), ein osmanisches Manuskript, vielleicht von Nakkaş Osman. Image:Siyer-i Nebi 151b.jpg|"Muhammed bei der Ka'ba" von Siyer-i Nebi (1595).http://www.ee.bilkent.edu.tr/~history/ottoman33.html Mohammed wird gezeigt mit verhültem Gesicht. Image:Maome.jpg |Muhammad predigt die Abschiedspredigt, eine Kopie der Osmanen aus dem 17. Jahrhundert von einem persischen Bild des 14. Jahrhunderts.From an illustrated version of Al-Biruni's 11th-century Vestiges of the Past (Bibliothèque Nationale, Paris, Arabe 1489 fol. 5v. (Bibliothèque Nationale on-line catalog http://mandragore.bnf.fr/jsp/rechercheExperte.jsp''Mandragore'' Image:Banu Qurayza.png|Hier werden Mohammed, Ali und die Gefährten bei dem Massaker an den Banu Quraiza gezeigt, ein Text aus dem 19.Jahrhundert von Muhammad Rafi Bazil. Beide, Muhammed (oben rechts) und Ali (mitte), werden als Flamen dargestellt statt sie direkt zu illustrieren. Image:Siyer-i Nebi 158b.jpg|Muhammed, gezeigt mit einem verhüllten Gesicht, auf dem Berg Hira (Osmanische Darstellung aus dem 16. Jahrhundert aus der Siyer-i Nebi Image:Muhammad destroying idols - L'Histoire Merveilleuse en Vers de Mahomet BNF.jpg|Die Zerstörung der Götzen in der Kaaba. Muhammed (oben links und an der Spitze oben) wird als Flame dargestellt. Von Hamla-i haydarî ("Haydar's Battle"), Kashmir, 1808. Bilder von nicht-Muslimen Dies ist eine Gallerie von historischen Bildern von nicht-Muslimen. File:Mohamet and Devil Bologna.jpg|Fresco aus der frühen Renesanses welches Dantes Göttliche Komödie zeigt. Mohammed wird in die Hölle gezogen. Image:Mohammed2.jpg|''Mohammed und der Mönch Sergius'' (Bahira). Dieser Stich aus dem Jahre 1508 von dem niederländischen Künstler Lucas van Leyden zeigt eine Legende die in Europa im umlauf war. Image:Mahomet.jpg|Portrait von Mohammed als einem gewöhnlichen "Menschen aus dem Nahen Osten", von der PANSEBEIA, oder A View of all Religions in the World von Alexander Ross (1683). Image:La.Vie.de.Mahomet.jpg|Diese Darstellung ist von La vie de Mahomet, von M. Prideaux, veröffentlicht im Jahre 1699. Es zeigt wie Mohammed ein Schwert und einen Halbmond hält, während er auf einem Kreuz, einem Globus und den Zehn Geboten tritt. Image:Lifeofmahomet.jpg|Eine Darstellung von Muhammed in The Life of Mahomet (1719). Image:Dante and Virgil Meet Muhammad and His Son-in-law, Ali in Hell.jpg|William Blake, Mohammed macht seine Brust auf in Dantes Göttliche Komödie (1827). Image:Mohammed by gustave dore.jpg|Mohammed erleidet Strafe in der Hölle. Von Gustave Dorés Darstellung der Göttlichen Komödie (1861) Image:Scotusnfrieze.jpeg|Mohammed wie er vom Bildhauer Adolph Weinman auf dem United States Supreme Court Gebäude in Washington, DC dargstellt wird, er hält ein Schwert und den Koran. Kontroversen im 21. Jahrhundert , 1847, veröffentlicht von Spiegel im Jahre 1999]] In einer Geschichte über Moral im Dezember 1999 veröffentlichte Der Spiegel Bilder von "Moralaposteln" wie Jesus, Konfuzius, Emanuel Kant und eben auch Mohammed.Terror am Telefon, Spiegel, February 7, 2000 In den darauf folgenden Wochen erhielt das Magazin Proteste, Petitionen und Drohungen wegen der Veröffentlichung des Mohammed Bildes. Der frühere Chef des Zentralrat der Muslime in Deutschland sagte, dass das Bild nicht mehr veröffentlicht werden sollte um die Gefühle von Muslimen nicht zu verletzten. Er schlug vor, dass das Gesicht Mohammeds weiß gemacht werden sollte. Der Spiegel machte dies bei der nächsten Veröffentlichung so, wie er es vorschlug.Carolin Emcke: Fanatiker sind leicht verführbar, Interview mit Nadeem Elyas, February 7, 2000 Im Jahre 2002 berichtete die italienische Polizei, von einem vereitelten Anschlag, auf eine Kirche in Bologna, die ein Fresko von Mohammed enthält. (siehe oben). Kartoons Als Mohammed-Karikaturen wurde eine am 30. September 2005 in der dänischen Tageszeitung Jyllands-Posten unter dem Namen Das Gesicht Mohammeds (dän.: Muhammeds ansigt) erschienene Serie von zwölf Karikaturen bekannt, die den islamischen Propheten und Religionsstifter Mohammed zum Thema haben. Am 17. Oktober wurden sie in der ägyptischen Zeitung Al Fager nachgedruckt. Hintergrund ist, dass es im Islam ein – in der Praxis allerdings umstrittenes – „Bilderverbot“ gibt. In der Folge weiterer Veröffentlichungen dieser und weiterer Mohammed-Karikaturen kam es in vielen Ländern der Welt – vor allem in islamisch geprägten – zu Demonstrationen und islamistisch motivierten gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen, zu diplomatischen Konflikten zwischen der dänischen Regierung und Regierungen islamischer Staaten sowie weltweit zu einer Diskussion über die Religions-, Presse-, Kunst- und Meinungsfreiheit. 2007 wurde Lars Vilks zur Teilnahme an einer Ausstellung mit dem Motto Hunden i konsten („Der Hund in der Kunst“) in Tällerud, Värmland eingeladen. Vilks lieferte drei Federzeichnungen in A4, die alle den islamischen Propheten Mohammed als Rondellhund zeigen.Am 20. Juli, dem Tag vor der Ausstellungseröffnung, entschieden sich die Organisatoren, Vilks’ Zeichnungen aus der Ausstellung zu entfernen. Die Sprecherin Märta Wennerström sagte, dass sie zunächst nicht die „Schwere der Situation erkannte“ und sich dann entschieden habe, die Zeichnungen zu entfernen, nachdem sie sich mit den schwedischen Behörden und Privatpersonen beraten hätte. Nach der ersten Weigerung, die Zeichnungen zu veröffentlichen, schickte Vilks seine Zeichnungen an die Gerlesborgsskolan in Bohuslän für eine Ausstellung, die am 18. August eröffnet werden sollte. Allerdings erklärte die Schule (an der Vilks gelegentlicher Dozent ist), dass sie sich entschieden habe, die Zeichnungen wegen Sicherheitsbedenken nicht zu zeigen. Am 18. August druckte die Zeitung Nerikes Allehanda in Örebro eine der Zeichnungen in einem Leitartikel über Selbstzensur und Religionsfreiheit ab. Charlie Hebdo ʃaʁli ɛbˈdo}} ist eine französische Satirezeitschrift. Sie wurde zunächst von 1970 bis 1981 publiziert und erscheint seit 1992 wieder mit einer regulären, wöchentlichen Druckauflage von rund 60.000 Exemplaren in Paris. Der Name „Charlie“ stammt von der Comicfigur Charlie Brown von den „Peanuts“ und verweist auf die Ursprünge der Zeitschrift im Bereich der Comic-Magazine bzw. Präsident Charles de Gaulle,Cavanna et "les cons", Le Monde, 14. Februar 2014 „Hebdo“ ist die im Französischen geläufige Abkürzung für hebdomadaire (dt. Wochenzeitschrift, Wochenblatt).[http://dict.leo.org/frde?lp=frde&search=hebdomadaire Übersetzung von hebdomadaire] auf leo.org ]] Der Everybody Draw Mohammed Day (deutsch: Malt-alle-Mohammed-Tag), der am 20. Mai 2010 stattfand, war eine Protestaktion vieler Internetgemeinschaften gegen Islamisten, die Gewalt gegen Personen androhen, die den islamischen Propheten Mohammed abzubilden versuchen.spiegel.de: Pakistan kappt Facebook wegen Mohammed-Malwettbewerb Ursprünglich begann der Protest zur Zensur der South-Park-Episode 201 – vorangehend auch der Episode 200 – von Comedy Central als Reaktion auf die Todesdrohungen von radikalen Islamisten. Die Protestaktion begann mit einer Zeichnung im Internet, die am 20. April 2010 veröffentlicht wurde und als Aufruf diente, von jedem Internetnutzer eine weitere Zeichnung Mohammeds zu erstellen und zu publizieren. Die US-amerikanische Comicautorin Molly Norris aus Seattle erstellte das Kunstwerk als Reaktion auf die Internet-Morddrohungen gegen Trey Parker und Matt Stone, den Erfindern von South Park. Abbildungen von Mohammed sind zwar durch einige Hadith – islamische Texte – untersagt, der Koran verbietet diese jedoch nicht ausdrücklich. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Die Darstellungen Mohammeds in der islamischen Kunst Kategorie:Mohammed Kategorie:Prophet des Islam Kategorie:Religionsstifter